In the domain of WebRTC, there are many solutions developed in cloud environments. The main concern and consideration in these solutions is for optimizing for call quality, and routing media through the closest media relay points (closest being based on network topology and not necessarily geographically). In regulated industries or enterprises seeking higher security levels, compliance with regulations and corporate governance, the approach of existing solutions optimizing the call quality is not sufficient.
Existing solutions fail to consider scenarios where the speakers' call must be recorded and stored at a specific location or country, or when the sensitivity or context of the call needs to be governed or analyzed for specific content.
To that end, we have invented a new algorithm designed to work for routing media where more complex decision processes need to be used regarding relay and routing points. These decision processes need to take into consideration data retention, governance, regulation and call quality—as well as other aspects of the call.